Cinta Ayah
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Gaara dia yakin sejuta persen kalau menggendong Shikadai tak sama dengan menggendong boneka beruang. Tapi Temari bersikeras mengajarkan sang Kazekage muda untuk berinteraksi dengan bayi./"Kau mirip Ayah kita, Gaara!" komentar Temari.


Summary :

Gaara dia yakin sejuta persen kalau menggendong Shikadai tak sama dengan menggendong boneka beruang. Tapi Temari bersikeras mengajarkan sang Kazekage muda untuk berinteraksi dengan bayi./"Kau mirip Ayah kita, Gaara!" komentar Temari.

 **Cinta Ayah**

Story by Ferisa

Angin membawa kisah lama

Menyeberangi samudera angkasa

Menembus tiap tabir rahasia

Kehidupan anak-anak manusia

Waktu tak memudarkannya

Zaman tak melunturkannya

Untuk selamanya

...

Kohona di awal tahun begitu indah. Langit berwarna biru jernih, bertabur zepplin-zepplin pengintai modern yang diudarakan beberapa bulan lalu. Warga berlalu lalang melintasi deretan pertokoan ramai dan pusat belanja, membawa serta anak-anak atau kekasih mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga, tetapi keramaian kota masih terasa kentara, seperti pagi tadi.

Sudah beberapa tahun terlewati sejak perang dunia ninja usai. Konoha maju pesat menjadi sebuah kota luar biasa, dikepung jajaran gedung tinggi dan segala modernitas yang belum muncul di masa sebelum pecahnya peperangan.

Peradaban, kesehatan, politik dan pemerintahan, semuanya tertata dengan baik. Kehidupan kini menjadi sangat damai.

Dan di hari yang damai itu, seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari kantor hokage dengan wajah cerah. Langkahnya sangat ringan menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung, dan sesekali ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit. Memang hanya sedikit, tetapi cukup menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

Dia lah Gaara, Sang Kazekage ke lima. Penguasa Suna termuda, dan salah satu idola yang paling berpengaruh di negara pasir karena kehebatannya dalam memimpin, peran sertanya yang luar biasa baik secara fisik maupun diplomatik di dalam perang dunia ninja, dan tentu saja –karena ketampanannya dan status _single_ nya.

Sang Hokage keenam, Hatake Kakashi sempat bertanya padanya, apa yang membuat Kazekage muda itu begitu senang.

"Keponakanku baru lahir," jawab Gaara dengan suara datarnya yang khas. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum spontan setelahnya, sebuah tanda bahwa dia sangat senang. "Sejak kakakku melahirkan, aku sangat sibuk. Jadi kupikir aku akan mengunjunginya sekarang."

Maka, Kakashi pun mempersilakan Gaara meninggalkan sejenak tumpukan dokumen kerjasama Suna-Konoha di mejanya, untuk menemui kakak perempuannya di kediaman keluarga Nara. Ya, Temari, Kakak tertua Gaara sekaligus putri pertama Kazekage keempat, telah dipersunting putra tunggal keluarga tercerdas di konoha, keluarga Nara.

Shikamaru, suami Temari, adalah jonin luar biasa yang telah dikaderkan menjadi penasehat hokage di masa depan. Kiprahnya di dunia pemerintahan konoha sangat dinantikan. Sedangkan putranya yang baru lahir –Sang keponakan yang membuat Gaara berbunga-bunga– adalah Nara Shikadai, generasi yang digadang-gadang sebagai penerus "jenius" Nara, seperti Ayahnya, Shikamaru dan Kakeknya, Shikaku. Para intelegen perang andalan negara.

Tidak aneh jika kelahirannya benar-benar membuat Gaara terasa menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia.

"Temari!" Gaara melangkah masuk ke pelataran kediaman keluarga Nara, sebuah rumah besar yang masih berarsitektur tradisional, namun sangat rapi dan bersih. Seorang wanita berkucir empat muncul dari pintu utama, dan segera memekik.

"Gaara! Masuklah!"

Gaara tersenyum sedikit, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Dia masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sendirian?" Temari bertanya.

"Kankurou ada tugas keluar," Gaara berucap, "Dimana Kak Shikamaru? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ah! Tadi pagi dia dijemput Mirai. Mungkin sekarang dia di lapangan latihan ninja. Duduklah, Gaara! Aku senang kau mampir!"

Senyum Gaara melebar. Temari terlihat berbeda kini. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan pria cuek seperti Shikamaru seakan menyalakan api baru dalam kehidupannya. Dia terlihat sangat cerah dan bahagia. Nada suaranya sedikit lebih ceria, tetapi dia juga tidak kehilangan sisi tegas dan penuh wibawa khas-nya.

Dia juga terlihat cantik memakai pakaian "rumahan" khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Rok selutut dan baju sederhana. Gaara masih ingat bagaimana dulu Kakaknya selalu mengenakan pakaian terbuka, dengan rok sangat pendek atau rok panjang berbelahan tinggi. Gaara tersenyum lagi.

"Aku ingin melihat Shikadai," Gaara berkata.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, dia mirip Ayahnya! Tapi kupikir dia mirip Kakeknya... sebentar, aku akan menggendongnya keluar."

 _Mirip kakeknya_. "Eh?" Gaara mendongak, menyadari kalimat itu menyentilnya sedikit. Temari bangun dan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan dahi berkerut. Kakek Shikadai adalah Ayah Temari. Ayah Gaara juga. Ayah yang memiliki hubungan buruk di masa lalu dengan Gaara.

Tiba-tiba mata Gaara tertumbuk pada meja pendek di sisi ruang tamu. Meja kayu mengkilap berisikan bingkai-bingkai foto keluarga. Dari tempatnya duduk, sang Kazekage muda dapat melihat aneka foto berjajar rapi di sana. Beberapa foto pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru yang megah. Foto Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan tim 10 nya, Ino, Choji dan Asuma. Foto orang tua Shikamaru. Foto...

Gaara bangun dari duduknya, mendekati meja itu. Matanya terkunci pada satu bingkai berukuran sedang yang memuat dua foto. Dua foto yang sepertinya memang dijajarkan dalam satu frame. Sebelah kiri, foto dua wajah yang amat familiar di benak Gaara.

Ayah dan Ibunya. Sang Kazekage keempat dan Karura, tersenyum sedikit ke arah kamera.

Sedangkan di sisi kanannya, ada foto Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara sendiri saat masih kecil. Gaara masih bayi di dalam foto itu. Mata hijaunya jernih dan terbuka. Dahinya juga belum bertato "cinta". Dia berbaring di antara dua kakaknya yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah imut. Sebuah selimut cokelat menyelubungi tubuh ketiganya.

"Ah, potret lama," tiba-tiba Temari bersuara, membuat Gaara cepat menoleh, menyadari kakaknya datang dengan menggendong bayi mungil. Mungil sekali. Pipinya terlihat menggemaskan, dan matanya bulat terbuka, persis milik ibunya. Warnanya hijau gelap dan jernih. Dia menggeliat sedikit dalam pelukan Temari.

"Lucu kan?" Temari bersuara.

Gaara mendekatkan jemarinya ke tangan mungil Shikadai. Refleks alamiah membuat Shikadai kecil mencengkeram jari Gaara keras, membuat pamannya itu tersenyum lagi.

"Dia manis," Gaara berkomentar.

"Mau menggendongnya?"

"Eh?"

Gaara mendongak saat tahu-tahu Temari mengeluarkan tawaran. "Dia akan jadi bayi pertama yang digendong oleh Tuan Kazekage ke lima," Temari tertawa kecil, "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh sebentar."

Shikadai sangat ringan, tapi entah mengapa Gaara merasa menggendong putra kakaknya itu terasa sangat berat. Bukan diukur dari kuantitas, namun...

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan bayi! Dia anak bungsu, sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Dan dia yakin sejuta persen kalau menggendong Shikadai takkan sama dengan menggendong boneka beruang kesayangannya saat masih kecil. Sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, Gaara berujar, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Tidak sulit," Temari semakin mendekat, dan malah memicu refleks Gaara untuk bergerak mundur sedikit.

"Tidak," Gaara menukas, "A-aku belum pernah menggendong bayi."

Shikadai menggeliat sedikit. Mata hijaunya yang besar berkedip lucu, memandang paman berambut merahnya. Wajah yang langsung melelehkan hati sang kazekage muda. Apa salahnya menggendong keponakan imutnya ini?

"Kak..."

"Gendong dia!" Suara Temari menajam sambil menyerahkan Shikadai, seakan memaksa Gaara menerimanya.

"Tahan tanganmu seperti ini," Temari mengarahkan. Akan sangat aneh melihat seorang ibu rumah tangga memberi arahan tentang cara meggendong bayi kepada orang nomor 1 di Sunagakure. Gaara segera mengikuti instruksi sang kakak. Perlahan, bobot Shikadai berpindah ke tangan Gaara. Tubuh mungil Shikadai tak berontak saat sang paman memeluknya.

Tangannya gemetar sedikit. Benar –ini tidak sama dengan menggendong boneka. Tubuh Shikadai yang dibalut kain lembut itu terasa hangat. Sangat hangat. Matanya memancarkan aura-aura menggemaskan yang langsung membuat Gaara tersenyum. Dia menyimak kulit keponakannya yang putih kemerahan, dan rambutnya yang hitam dan tipis, mirip Shikamaru.

Mata Gaara meredup saat dia beradu pandang dengan sepasang manik hijau tua di mata Shikadai. "Matanya mirip Ayah kita," tiba-tiba dia berbisik, menyadari bahwa bangun mata Shikadai yang meruncing di kedua ujungnya begitu mirip Kazekage keempat –kakeknya.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan cucu Kazekage keempat. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi jagoan, Gaara!"

Temari kemudian pamit ke dapur untuk membuat teh, meninggalkan Gaara yang mendadak bingung dengan apa yang harus dia perbuat. Shikadai tidak rewel. Matanya yang lebar justru malah menatap sang paman seakan menunggu.

Ngg... Gaara tidak mungkin mengajak Shikadai ngobrol kan? Sedangkan satu-satunya topik obrolan yang ada di benaknya hanyalah proposal pengadaan pelatihan militer gabungan Suna-Kumo, poin-poin kesepakatan perdagangan Suna-Konoha, atau peninjauan ulang sistem ujian chuunin yang selaras dengan kebijakan nasional negara ninja.

Dia bisa dilempar teko oleh Temari jika tiba-tiba mengajak Shikadai bicara –misalnya– 'Bagaimana menurutmu tentang sistem distribusi tugas pada tiap regu anbu konoha?'

Ah! Mungkin dia harusnya mengajak Shikadai main "Cilukba", sejenis hiburan standar bagi bayi. Tapi wajahnya yang sedatar aspal jalanan membuat dia tidak yakin bisa memainkan "cilukba" dengan benar. Alih-alih membuat Shikadai tertawa, dia mungkin malah membuat anak ini menangis ketakutan.

Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, mendadak Shikadai menggeliat, dan mulai rewel. Tenggorokannya mulai melengkingkan suara-suara tangisan yang tidak bisa Gaara terjemahkan. Sang Kazekage panik. Bahunya mendadak menjadi kaku, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan!

"K-Kak Temari!" panggilnya, sambil berusaha menenangkan Shikadai. Dia mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Shikadai di dalam gendongannya, tapi entah kenapa Shikadai semakin tidak terkendali. Mungkin gerakannya terlalu keras dan kaku. Sempat terbersit di benak Gaara untuk bangun dan menyerahkan kembali Shikadai pada kakaknya –tapi dia merasa takut untuk berdiri! Tangannya kaku, takut jika Shikadai memberontak saat dia berdiri dan jatuh. Bisa jadi dia akan menjadi satu-satunya penguasa desa yang masuk bui karena menewaskan keponakannya sendiri.

Akhirnya –dia hanya duduk, kebingungan. Temari keluar dapur dengan terburu-buru hingga teh di tangannya terguncang. Wanita berkucir empat itu segera mengambil alih anaknya dari tangan sang paman. Wajah Gaara pucat dan tegang. Bagaimana bisa tangisan seorang bayi di dalam gendongannya terasa lebih mengerikan daripada kawanan perampok ninja liar?

"Astaga!" dia berseru. Temari hanya tertawa, lalu membelai Shikadai pelan-pelan. Tangisan Shikadai mereda. Benar-benar mereda! Magis macam apa yang dipakai kakaknya ini sehingga bisa memungkas tangis bayi yang bahkan membuat sang Kazekage panik?

"Kalau kau punya anak bagaimana kau akan mengasuhnya nanti!" Temari bersuara, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu cara mengatasi bayi!"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu, Kak," jawab Gaara.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menyusui dia sebentar?"

Temari meninggalkan Gaara sebentar di ruang depan, lalu kembali lagi dengan menggendong Shikadai yang tertidur. Dia terlihat sejuta kali lebih imut saat tertidur. Pipinya menggemaskan.

"Gendong dia yang benar!" tiba-tiba Temari bersuara.

"Eh?"

"Lemaskan bahumu! Shikadai tidak bisa nyaman kalau kau tegang!"

Temari menyerahkan Shikadai, kemudian membimbing Gaara untuk menggendongnya. "Rilekskan pergelangan tanganmu... ya seperti ini, lalu tahan kepalanya. Sudah kubilang lemaskan bahumu!"

Setelah beberapa kali menerima sentakan, akhirnya Gaara berhasil menggendong Shikadai. Semua terasa sangat mudah saat Shikadai tertidur. Dia ringan dan imut. Kemudian, naluri menuntun Gaara untuk menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap-usap kepala belakang Shikadai.

Pemilik separuh gen kakaknya ini sangat hangat, dan membuat Gaara nyaman. Bagaimana bisa menggendong bayi bisa terasa semenyenangkan ini? Sang Kazekage tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Gaara," kata Temari, membuat Gaara mendongak, "Sebenarnya kau lah yang sangat mirip dengan Ayah kita..."

"Aku tidak mirip," jawab Gaara pelan, "Aku juga tidak mirip ibu. Tidak mirip siapa-siapa."

"Caramu menggendong Shikadai sangat mirip Ayah saat menggendongmu!"

Gaara menoleh dengan kaget. Apa?

Temari tersenyum, memandang bingkai foto di meja. Foto Ayah dan Ibu mereka, serta foto Gaara-Temari-Kankurou saat masih kecil. "Me-memangnya Ayah pernah menggendongku?" tanya Gaara hati-hati. Hatinya agak berdenyut.

Hubungan Gaara dengan Ayahnya memang sangat tidak baik di masa lalu. Gaara yang terlahir sebagai jinchuuriki yang sangat diandalkan desa. Kelahirannya merenggut nyawa sang ibunda. Saat Gaara kanak-kanak, dia ditakuti sebagai monster yang mengacau desa. Ayahnya –Kazekage keempat– merasa Gaara adalah produk gagal.

Lalu Sang Ayah berusaha menghabisi Gaara dengan segala cara.

Sebuah kisah yang sangat pahit. Meski pada akhirnya Gaara berdamai dengan masa lalu setelah bertemu dengan Ayahnya versi edotensei di tengah perang.

"Kau tahu, Gaara," kata Temari, "Saat kita kecil, kita diasuh Yashamaru. Ayah sibuk sebagai Kazekage, dan ibu sudah meninggal... kau rewel saat masih bayi!"

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Hmmm.. sepertinya ini adalah cerita yang panjang...

 _Flashback..._

 _Oeee...oeeeee..._

 _Tangisan Gaara kecil membelah malam Suna yang dingin dan sepi. Seisi rumah kebingungan menenangkannya. Yashamaru serta pelayan-pelayan rumah seakan angkat tangan. Temari –saat itu 4 tahun– dan Kankurou –saat itu 2 tahun– ikut pusing mendengar jeritan adik baru mereka._

 _Malam itu, Tuan Kazekage keempat baru pulang. Ini adalah kepulangannya setelah berminggu-minggu tertahan di kantor pusat pemerintahan desa. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karena berjama-jam duduk di kursi kerja. Kakinya juga nyeri karena beberapa hari meninjau tempat-tempat terpencil di Suna. Wajah lelahnya bukti pengabdiannya pada negara._

 _Sayang, kepulangan duda anak tiga ini langsung disambut tangisan bayi!_

" _Tuan, selamat datang," Yashamaru menyambut di pintu utama dengan ekspresi panik, sambil menggandeng Kankurou dan Temari. Dari wajah letih Yashamaru dan 'backsound' tangisan keras Gaara di lantai dua, Kazekage keempat tahu bahwa anaknya telah menyusahkan seisi rumah seharian ini._

" _Kenapa dia?" tanya Kazekage keempat dingin sambil melepas mantel._

" _Tuan Gaara tidak mau diam sejak pagi, Tuan!" lapor Yashamaru dengan suara pelan. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang paling merasa berdosa sedunia. "Kami sudah mencoba menenangkan..."_

 _Wajah Kazekage keempat masih nampak datar. Dia hanya mendongak sedikit ke atas. Wajar saja suara anak bungsunya se-melengking itu. Ketidakhadiran Karura adalah penyebab utamanya. Ibu Gaara sudah almarhum sebelum sempat memberi ASI atau perawatan lain pada si jinchuuriki kecil itu._

 _Tanpa banya bicara, Kazekage keempat langsung naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Wajahnya masih datar dan dingin, tapi langkahnya terdengar tergesa-gesa. Yashamaru juga tergesa mengikuti Tuannya dari belakang sambil menggandeng dua kakak Gaara yang masih balita._

 _Kazekage adalah penguasa tertinggi di Sunagakure. Berinteraksi dengan bayi seakan bukan pekerjaannya. Tetapi kematian sang istri, Karura, benar-benar memaksa dia untuk ikut turun tangan mengurus anak-anaknya._

 _Yashamaru lah yang mengajari Sang Kazekage untuk menggendong Gaara kecil. "Maaf Tuan, lemaskan pundak Tuan. Tuan Gaara tidak akan nyaman jika Anda menggendongnya sekaku ini."_

 _Temari memperhatikan bagaimana Ayahnya terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu kedua tangannya kaku. "Aku Ayah yang buruk," rutuk Kazekage._

" _Anda Ayah yang baik," Yashamaru menyambut lembut. Perlahan, tubuh kecil Gaara berpindah ke dekapan Sang Ayah. Magis terjadi –tangisan Gaara mereda tatkala badan mungilnya merapat ke dada Kazekage. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai tangisan sang jinchuuriki kecil benar-benar terhenti._

 _Yashamaru tenganga. Bagaimana bisa? "Tu-tuan..." ucapnya, "Saya rasa Tuan Gaara memang merindukan orang tua..."_

 _Kazekage tidak menjawab. Dia mencoba semakin merilekskan kedua tangan dan memeluk Gaara lebih dekat. Wangi bayi menguar dari sela rambutnya yang tipis dan merah. Seakan dituntung insting, Kazekage mulai membelai anaknya dengan ujung ibu jari. Lembut sekali._

 _Mungkin Yashamaru tak menyadarinya. Kankurou tak memperhatikannya. Tapi Temari melihat bagaimana gestur itu benar-benar penuh kasih sayang..._

 _Usia Temari empat tahun dan dia bisa melogika semuanya. Cara Sang Kazekage memeluk anaknya benar-benar lembut dan tulus. Ada 'cinta Ayah' di tiap belaiannya. Mendadak matanya basah. Putri Sulung Kazekage ini merasa ada sesuatu meluap di dadanya. Rasa rindu._

 _Temari berlari dan menabrak Ayahnya, lalu memeluknya. Tak disangka, si kecil Kankurou pun melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Hey!" Kazekage berseru, tapi kemudian matanya meredup. Dia membiarkan dua anaknya memeluk kakinya –karena memang mereka baru setinggi kakinya– dan tersenyum._

" _Yashamaru," ucap Kazekage, "Aku Ayah yang buruk. Tidak pernah punya waktu untuk keluarga...bahkan untuk anak-anakku."_

" _Sepertinya mereka bertiga merindukan Tuan," Yashamaru berkata lembut, "Anak-anak memang jujur... mereka semua senang karena Tuan pulang..."_

 _Malam itu, angin dan pasir mengamuk di luar sana. Dingin menggigit. Kazekage mengajak anak-anaknya naik ke tempat tidur. Dia duduk di bagian tengah dan bersandar di kepala kasur, menggendong si bungsu. Di kanannya ada Temari, di di kirinya ada Kankurou. Mereka berdua meringkuk nyaman di bawah selimut sambil merapat ke paha Ayah mereka._

" _Ayah," Temari memanggil, "Kenapa Ayah tidak pulang?"_

" _Ayah sibuk," jawab Kazekage. Suaranya sedikit melunak –tidak sedingin tadi. "Desa butuh Ayah."_

" _A-yah," Kankurou ikut bersuara, khas anak-anak._

 _Terdengar suara helaan nafas menembus hening. Kazekage mengelus kepala anak-anaknya bergantian, lalu memberi kecupan pada mereka._

 _Dia berkata, "Menjadi Kazekage tidak akan bisa menghapus fakta bahwa aku Ayah kalian bertiga..."_

 _Tetapi hanya selang satu menit dari momen damai itu, Kazekage bangun dari tempat tidur dan berkata, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya menaruh Gaara di antara kedua kakaknya dan menyelimuti mereka. Sekali lagi, Kazekage memberi ketiga anaknya ciuman selamat malam, dan keluar kamar tanpa banyak bicara._

 _End of flashback..._

"Jadi, Yashamaru mengambil foto kita bertiga saat itu. Fotonya kupajang di sini sekarang... mengingatkanku pada betapa besar cinta orang tua pada kita." Temari menutup ceritanya sambil memandang Gaara yang mendadak mematung. Sangat jelas ada genangan air mata di korneanya, tapi agaknya Sang Kazekage kelima ini berusaha menahannya. Dia selalu sensitif dan cengeng saat mendengar cerita soal kedua orang tua nya.

"Benarkah itu?" Gaara kemudian bersuara.

"Ya. Yashamaru bercerita juga padaku, kalau Ayah sangat memikirkanmu sejak saat itu..."

"A-aku kan Jinchuuriki!" kilah Gaara kemudian.

"Bukan. Itu insting orang tua yang pasti akan muncul sekalipun anaknya bukan Jinchuuriki! Lihat suamiku. Dia sangat sibuk dan cuek, tapi selalu ada sisi manis yang dia tunjukkan pada Shikadai. Insting sebagai seorang Ayah. Sama dengan insting seorang anak yang merasa aman dan berhenti menangis jika berada di dalam pelukan orang tua mereka..."

Untuk sesaat, tangan Gaara melemas. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menguasai diri. Dia menunduk sedikit demi mengecup puncak kepala keponakan imutnya. Lalu, diserahkannya Shikadai pada Temari.

"Kak," kata Gaara, "terimakasih sudah menceritakan hal itu padaku..."

"Tentu saja, Gaara..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"Eh?" Temari mengerutkan kening. Dia batal bertanya lebih jauh tatkala melihat genangan bening di kedua mata adiknya. Gaara menandaskan tehnya sebelum kemudian bangun dan berpamitan.

"K-kau yakin mau pergi sekarang? Ada pekerjaan di kantor pemerintahan?" tanya Temari. Gaara mengangguk sedikit.

"Aku belajar banyak hal hari ini. Mungkin lusa aku sudah pulang ke Suna. Dan –" Si tampan berambut merah itu berhenti sejenak, " –kurasa kau tahu makam siapa yang akan kukunjungi setelah ini..."

Fin

 **Yaaaa...akhirnya selesai. Dan saya merasa mengalami penurunan kualitas dalam penulisan fic hiks... ada yang tahu gak nama ayahnya Gaara itu siapa? Aku gak tau T_T aneh gak sih kalau aku sebutnya Kazekage aja? Dari dulu aku paling ngefeel sama ceritanya Gaara hiks...**

 **Saya hanya ingin menunjukkan cinta Ayah pada pembaca... tapi kan babenya Gaara gak ada tampang-tampang penyayang gitu jadinya aku jadiin kayak gini ajja hehe,...**

 **Review sangat dinanti ya ;)**


End file.
